


For the First Time

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dumped by a girl yet again, Aomine learns something about Kagami that has him viewing his friend in a whole new light.</p><blockquote>
  <p>     <em>Hey, what are you doing? Kagami’s message greeted him when he flipped the phone open.</em></p>
  <p>     <em>Jerking off, he typed as he walked back to the bed.</em><br/> <br/><em>The reply was immediate. Don’t be disgusting. He waited for it and then, Um were you really? flashed across the screen.</em><br/> <br/><em>His lips curved. No, not really, dumbass.</em><br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

 

Aomine sat on the edge of the bed, knowing what was coming before the girl beside him even opened her mouth.

 

“Let’s break up,” she said, standing up.

 

He watched her dress, briefly mourning when she put her bra on, and asked, “Why?” Though he really wasn’t all that upset.

 

She looked at him and he knew she could see his lack of interest. “That’s why,” she sighed, slipping on her t-shirt. “I just broke up with you and you don’t even care. You don’t love me, do you?”

 

“I love you,” he replied almost robotically, because it seemed the right thing to say.

 

A sad smile twisted her lips. “No, you don’t. And I like myself too much to just be some guy’s blow up doll, no matter how hot he is.” She pulled on her jeans, grabbed her purse and surprised him by leaning over to place a soft kiss on his forehead. “Goodbye, Daiki. I hope you find what you’re looking for, because otherwise you’ll wake up one day old and all alone.”

 

His now ex-girlfriend flung her long, black hair over one shoulder and walked out of the bedroom. Aomine didn’t see her out. Instead he fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. That was the fourth one in a year. At least she didn’t scream or cry like some of the others. “Even when you are here, you’re not” and “I don’t feel you like me at all” and, his personal favorite, “When we do it, it’s like you’re thinking of something else.” He’d heard them all, and what the hell did that last one mean anyway? He was a guy, obviously he wasn’t thinking when he had sex. What was he supposed to do, recite the  _Tale of Genji_  as he’s thrusting away?

 

The ceiling offered no answers. He flopped over, one long arm hanging off the bed. A sweet scent drifted off the pillow beneath his head. Perfume, left behind by the girl who’d just screwed and then dumped him. The pillow went sailing into the wall. He made a mental note to wash his sheets later. His eyes fell on the nightstand near his bed and the magazine resting on it. A beauty with big eyes and big tits smiled back at him and he thought, “I’ll always have Mai-chan.”

 

On the dresser, his phone suddenly started to buzz. Aomine debated whether to just lie there but he finally got up and padded across the room.

 

 _Hey, what are you doing?_  Kagami’s message greeted him when he flipped the phone open.

 

 _Jerking off_ , he typed as he walked back to the bed.

 

The reply was immediate.  _Don’t be disgusting_. He waited for it and then,  _Um were you really?_ flashed across the screen.

 

His lips curved.  _No, not really, dumbass_.

 

_Asshole. Well, if you aren’t doing anything, hurry up and get your butt to the street court. It’s free right now._

 

 _Eager to get your ass beaten, are you?_ he answered, mood instantly brightening.

 

 _Fuck off._  He could imagine Kagami’s angry face and his smile widened.  _Just get down here before someone else comes and takes the court._

 

 _Give me ten_.

 

Shutting the phone, he threw it on the bed and quickly dressed, adrenaline already surging through his veins. Since he’d regained his love for the game, he pounced at any excuse to get on the court. Especially when his opponent was Kagami, the only person to ever beat him. The rush of giving it all he got, pushing himself to the limits, and yet still not knowing if he could win, it felt better than sex, at least the kind of sex he’d been having lately. He whistled happily, and walked out, passing by the pillow he’d thrown without a backward glance.

 

 

 

*******

 

“Oi, I thought you said you’d be here in ten minutes,” Kagami scowled at him when he walked up to the bench where the other man waited.

 

Aomine held up the bag in his hand. “I had to stop and get some food. I haven’t eaten yet.”

 

Kagami grunted. “What, you were just lazing around in bed all morning?”

 

“Something like that.” He took out the sandwich he’d bought and tossed the bag to Kagami, who caught it with a surprised look. “I bought something for you, too. You can thank me by making sure I’m not bored once we start.”

 

“As if,” the redhead growled, but he eagerly opened the bag. Some of his enthusiasm dampened when he saw what was inside.

 

Laughing, Aomine plopped down beside him. “Yes, there’s only one in there, you pig. It’s free so you don’t have the right to complain.”

 

“I wasn’t going to complain, jackass!” Kagami glared at him.

 

 “Sure, that’s why you looked like a dog that had its favorite bone taken away.”

 

“Bite me!” Kagami shot him the finger. He didn’t say anything else, just took out the sandwich and gobbled it down.

 

Aomine shook his head, amazed as always at the other man’s insane appetite.

 

They said nothing else while Aomine finished off his own food. The day was mild with a light breeze stirring through the trees. Children’s laughter rang out in the distance and the scent of spring drifted on the air. It was a good day to play ball, he thought to himself. The morning's drama was already forgotten.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” He tossed his trash in the waste basket six feet away, easily making the shot.

 

Not to be outdone, Kagami stood, backed up and jumped, his own crumpled wrapper sinking into the can. He flashed Aomine a smug grin.

 

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?”

 

Kagami’s eyebrows drew together. “Don’t call me an idiot, idiot!”

 

Chuckling again, Aomine rose to his feet, stretching. “Well, whatever. Because I am feeling generous this morning, I’ll even let you have the ball first. Maybe you’ll be able to score once before I take it away.”

 

Of course, Kagami didn’t like hearing that at all. He picked up the ball he’d brought with him and met Aomine’s eyes, his own burning with angry determination.

 

“I’ll make you regret it.”

 

“Try it,” Aomine taunted, and they took the court.

 

Like always, or rather since he’d lost during the Winter Cup, Aomine threw himself into the game. His breakup, his boredom, his extraneous thoughts and feelings, all of it was cast away as he immersed himself in the feel of the ball, the sound of rubber on concrete, the swish of the net.

 

Kagami set the tone immediately, faking left, spinning right, bouncing the ball between Aomine’s legs and quickly taking it back, bolting down the court to make a spectacular dunk. He turned a fierce grin on Aomine.

 

“Regretting it yet?” he challenged.

 

Aomine grabbed the ball. “Not even close.” With a nimble twist of his body, he charged passed Kagami and returned the dunk with his own, formless shot.

 

They played like that for an hour, until sweat poured off their bodies and their chests labored for every breath. That’s how it always was when they faced each other, neither giving way, neither wanting to step off the court while the other remained. Finally, dehydration forced them to the bench and the water bottles Kagami had in his bag.

 

“That was my win,” Aomine panted.

 

“Barely,” Kagami wiped his head with a towel, “but it was my game the one before.”

 

Their gazes clashed and they both smiled, showing lots of teeth.

 

A sound nearby drew Aomine’s attention. He turned his head, finding two giggling girls standing in front of the chain link fence that surrounded the court. They saw him looking and the giggling grew louder. His eyes zeroed in on the one on the left, or rather on her boobs that strained the bright pink shirt she wore.

 

“Gimme a minute,” he told Kagami and jogged over to the fence.

 

He returned five minutes later, shoving the girl’s phone number into his pocket. Kagami gave him a disgusted look.

 

“I thought you had a girlfriend.”

 

Aomine shrugged. “We broke up this morning.”

 

“And you’re already picking up other chicks?” Kagami frowned in disapproval. “Man, that’s why you can’t keep a girl for more than a few weeks.”

 

Those words hit a nerve he didn’t know was there. “Oh, and you’re an expert, are you?” He threw an arm over Kagami’s shoulder and poked him in the face. “Tell me, Kagami, have you ever even had sex before?”

 

An angry flush filled Kagami’s face. “Get off me, dickhead,” he knocked Aomine’s arm away. “And not that it’s any of your busy, but yeah I have. I’m just not a prick like you who goes through women like a pack of tissues.”

 

For some reason, that made Aomine draw up. He’d expected Kagami to stammer and stutter and protest, not give him such a straight answer, and certainly not one in the affirmative.

 

“Oh, and here I thought you were just a basketball idiot.” He eyed the other man speculatively, somehow thrown off guard by the idea that this man in front of him had a side he knew nothing about.

 

“Just shut up,” Kagami hunched his shoulder. “This isn’t something we should be talking about right now, anyway, unless you’re stalling because you’re scared I’ll beat you again.” A mocking smile accompanied the jab.

 

Aomine’s eyes flared. “Bitch, please. You just got lucky.”

 

“The fuck I did,” Kagami glared right back.

 

“Prove it.”

 

“I will.” Kagami grabbed the ball and hurled it at him.

 

They played four more games. Aomine won three of them, bringing his total wins to four over Kagami’s three. After grumbling and promising revenge, Kagami gathered up his stuff and left, throwing a wave over his shoulder as he exited the fence.

 

Aomine watched after him, still coming down from the high of playing all out, but somehow he couldn’t get their earlier conversation out of his mind.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

It bugged him.

 

Aomine lay in bed that night, trying to jack off to a picture of Mai-chain in nothing but a string bikini, but for some reason he couldn’t get hard at all. Every time he closed his eyes, an image of Kagami and some unseen chick getting it on flashed through his mind. It’s because he never saw Kagami that way, he told himself. Kagami and basketball were so intertwined in his thoughts, it had never occurred to him that the other man actually had a life when he wasn’t battling Aomine on the court. He didn’t know exactly why it bugged him, he only knew even his beloved Mai-chan wasn’t doing it for him tonight. He'd completely forgotten the girl's phone number he'd gotten that afternoon.

 

He tossed the magazine down with disgust. It landed next to his cell phone. He stared at the phone for several minutes, struggling internally, until he finally gave up and flipped it open.

 

 _Tetsu, does Kagami have a girlfriend?_ He wanted to take it back as soon as he pressed send, but it was too late.

 

His phone buzzed immediately, and even the sound it made seemed annoyed.

 

_Aomine-kun, why are you messaging me at ten-thirty at night to ask such a stupid question?_

 

Aomine flinched, because Kuroko had every right to be angry, but he still had to know.

 

_It doesn’t matter, just answer the damn question._

_Ask him yourself._

_I don’t want to, that’s why I’m asking you._

_This isn’t funny, Aomine-kun. You know Kagami-kun is gay. Now, I’m going back to sleep. Don’t text me again or I’ll get angry._

Kuroko needn’t have worried. Aomine couldn’t have responded even if he wanted to. He stared at the phone, eyes wide, mouth open. After a few moments, his phone buzzed again.

 

_You did know that Kagami-kun liked guys, didn’t you?_

 

He almost didn’t answer.  _No_ , he finally typed.

 

_Then I shouldn’t have told you. I’ll have to apologize to Kagami-kun. But I want you to swear not to make a big deal about this or harass him._

 

That pissed him off.  _Do you really think I’m that much of a bastard?_

 

_No comment. Good night Aomine-kun, and I mean it. If you mess with Kagami-kun, I’ll get very upset._

Shit! Aomine threw his phone down, not bothering with a response. Kuroko evidently didn’t expect one because the phone didn’t buzz again. It did, however, ring a couple of minutes later.

 

He picked it back up and looked at the screen.  _Kagami_. His finger hovered over the talk button for several seconds but he eventually pressed it.

 

“Hey,” Kagami’s deep voice came through the speaker, and he sounded uncharacteristically cautious.

 

Keeping his own voice steady, Aomine returned the greeting. An awkward silence stretched between them until Kagami sighed loudly.

 

“Look, I know Kuroko told you. He just sent me a message, telling me how sorry he was.”

 

Aomine cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah.” What else was he supposed to say?

 

He heard Kagami take a deep breath, and he wondered what kind of face his friend was making right then, was he angry or embarrassed or uneasy? It bothered him that he didn’t know, and then it bothered him that he was bothered in the first place.

 

“It’s not like I was trying to hide it or anything.” A tiny bit of defensiveness creeped into his words. “I just don’t think it’s something I need to go around telling everyone, ‘Hey, I’m Kagami, I play basketball and I like guys.’ It’s my business not theirs.”

 

Mind blank, Aomine couldn’t find a single appropriate response.

 

Kagami sighed again. “I get it. You probably don’t want to hang out with me anymore, I’ll—”

 

“No!” His reply was louder than he intended, but he couldn’t help it. A feeling of such extreme panic swept over him, he actually scrambled off of his bed. The idea of not being able to play ball with Kagami again, of never seeing him again, it was simply unacceptable. He didn’t stop to question why. “No, you’re wrong,” he forced himself to sound calm, something he wasn’t feeling at all. “I’ll admit it surprised me, but I don’t care if you’re … gay. I still wanna play ball with you.”

 

He could feel Kagami’s relief, even through the cell phone.

 

“Yeah?” The tentative hope in his voice made Aomine feel like the biggest douche to ever walk the planet. Did all of his friends really think he was so close-minded? It actually kind of hurt.

 

“I said so, didn’t I, you idiot?” he snapped irritably. “Geez, you and Tetsu, you both know how to piss me off.”

 

“Sorry,” Kagami laughed, then said seriously, “it’s just I don’t know what I could do if I couldn’t play basketball with you anymore.”

 

Ugh, Aomine’s chest suddenly felt tight. He unconsciously rubbed it. “Like that will ever happen, Bakagami. I’m hanging up now. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

Kagami said goodbye and the call disconnected. Aomine didn’t know how long he stood there next to his bed, holding the phone, thoughts a jumbled mess. He wasn’t grossed out by Kagami’s confession, but he felt  _something_. Agitated, restless, confused, like a stranger in his own body. It abruptly dawned on him that when Kagami had acknowledged having sex, it must have been with another guy. His mind completely shut down and he crawled back into bed. However, he didn’t sleep a wink the entire night.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

They didn’t see each other again until the following Sunday, though they called and messaged each other a few times. Nothing out of the ordinary for them. Yet that very normalcy made Aomine feel like a fraud, because he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. Kagami with another guy. It was driving him nuts. Basketball couldn’t take his mind off it, and even his beloved Mai-chan offered no solace.

 

It didn’t make sense. He never got this obsessed over his other friends' sex lives and he questioned whether it was because deep down he really was a bigot, or was it just because the other person happened to be Kagami. After a week of sleepless nights and exhausting mental acrobatics, he came to the conclusion that his preoccupation stemmed from the fact it that  _was_  Kagami. If one of his current teammates or Kise or even Kuroko came up and said they were gay, he would just shrug it off with something like, “The only one who can touch my ass is me, so don’t get any ideas.” With Kagami, he didn’t feel one bit like joking.

 

Fuck! He was losing his mind. Why’d Kuroko have to go and ruin things by telling him about Kagami? He’d been happier not knowing, and wished he could go back to that blissful ignorance, because then he wouldn’t be so messed up from thinking about it all the damn time.

 

As usual, Kagami was waiting for him at the court.

 

“Here,” he shoved a white paper bag at Aomine. “Since you brought food last time.”

 

Aomine took the bag with an absent “Thank you,” noticing the one Kagami was eating out of was three time the size. He laughed, some of the tension that had been riding him all week easing out of his shoulders. No matter what, Kagami was still Kagami, but when their eyes met, Aomine’s back knotted right back up. He couldn’t help but wonder who had seen those chestnut eyes go wide and blank with pleasure, and then cursed himself for it.

 

He tore open his bag, yanking the burger out and unwrapping it with jerky movements. It tasted like ashes and he had to force himself to swallow it down, unable to stop himself from staring at the other man out of the corner of his eye. He’d never noticed before, but Kagami was pretty handsome, with that red hair and strong, masculine features, and unique eyebrows over wildly expressive eyes. His body was nothing to sneeze at either, a bit shorter than Aomine’s but broader through the chest and shoulders and covered in lean, well-definined muscle. The other man was quite an attractive package and  _god why was he thinking about this?_

 

Once the quick meal was over, they jogged to the center of the court. Aomine knew immediately that his mind was not in the game. He missed three, easy shots, and he fouled Kagami twice. After the second time the redhead hit the concrete, he jumped up and fisted his hand in Aomine’s t-shirt.

 

“Dammit, what the hell is your problem today, Aomine?” The words were snarled an inch from Aomine’s face. “You’re not even trying. If you didn’t want to come out today you should have said so instead of showing these pathetic, half-ass plays.”

 

Blinding, unreasonable rage shot through Aomine’s body. Whose fault was it that he was all screwed up in the first place?! He shoved Kagami’s hand away and growled right back.

 

“Shut up! It’s all because you—”

 

His mouth slammed shut before he said anything else.

 

Kagami stepped back, but his face was still dark with anger. “So, you lied. You said you didn’t have a problem with me, but you obviously do. I saw you staring at me the whole time we were eating. Afraid I was going to jump you or something?” He crossed his arms and sneered. “Well, don’t flatter yourself. You’re not my type at all.”

 

 _Hey, I’m the one who is pissed here_ , Aomine thought indignantly. He started to say just that, but Kagami’s hand in his face stopped him.

 

“Forget it. I should have known you, the boob fanatic, wouldn’t be able to handle a guy liking other guys. I’m outta here.” He turned away, but not before Aomine saw pained disappointment flash through his eyes.

 

It made him bleed, that look he had never seen before, not even after Seirin’s crushing loss to Tōō.   

 

Without thinking, his arm whipped out and he grabbed hold of Kagami’s wrist.

 

“Wait!”

 

Kagami stopped but didn’t turn around.  “Why?”

 

Aomine faltered, unsure what to say. Kagami jerked away. “Forget it. There’s nothing to say anyway.”

 

He took a couple of steps, and Aomine suddenly knew he was on the verge of losing something important.

 

“Because it pisses me off!” he shouted, the admission torn out of him.

 

“What does?” Kagami finally turned back to face him.

 

Unable to meet his eyes again, Aomine looked over his shoulder and tried to find the right words, struggling to understand his own emotions.

 

“It pisses me off that there was something this big that I didn’t know about you.” Aomine winced at how petulant he sounded, but he forged on. “The thought of you with some other guy I don’t know pisses me off, and the thing that pisses me off the most is that you said I’m not your type.”

 

Kagami seemed as confused as Aomine felt. “Why?” he repeated the question.

 

Agitated, Aomine shoved a hand through his hair. “If I knew that, then I wouldn’t be pissed off! Shit, this whole thing is so stupid. Why should I care if you like guys or if I’m not your type?”

 

“Well how the hell am I supposed to know if you don’t?!” Kagami yelled, a muscle in his cheek visibly twitching. “Shit, this is why you’re a moron."

 

“I don’t want to be called a moron by a moron!” Aomine shouted right back.

 

They stood there glaring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Kagami’s shoulders slumped.

 

“This is stupid. I’m suddenly exhausted.” He wearily rubbed a hand over his face, drawing Aomine’s attention to his long, lean fingers. “We should just call it a day. Neither of us are going to be able to play like this.”

 

Just like earlier, the thought of Kagami leaving sent alarm bells ringing in Aomine’s head. He was starting to get an inkling why, too. It shocked him, and certainly scared the hell out of him, but he’d wasted enough of his life running from things he couldn’t face.

 

“Am I really not your type?” That’s probably not what he should had led with, but it was something he absolutely had to know.

 

Naturally, Kagami took it the wrong way. “That isn’t funny, asshole.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to be funny.” Something in his voice must have conveyed itself to the other man, because Kagami’s scowl faded.

 

“Then what, what are you trying to do?” The uncertain expression he wore made him seem so much younger than he was, and Aomine had the bewildering thought that this 6’3”, 181 pound man standing in front of him was unbearably adorable.

 

Scratching his cheek in embarrassment, Aomine said, “I think I’m trying to tell you I might like you and I’m hoping you feel the same.” Yeah, that was it. Ever since he'd found out Kagami liked guys, his friend and rival had gone firmly from the "buddy" category into the one he usually reserved for big breasted beauties. That probably made him a dick, but he couldn't change it.

 

And, wow, his admission sounded so much lamer out loud. He waited for Kagami either laugh or yell at him again. Kagami did neither, instead he pulled back his arm and then let it fly, punching Aomine right in the face. The taller man staggered under the impact, hand automatically rising to cover the abused skin. He wasn’t given the chance to respond because Kagami jumped him, knocking his legs out from under him and riding him to the ground.

 

“Jerk. Asshole. Dickhead. Bastard.” The litany of curses spilled from Kagami’s mouth.

 

His surprise swiftly morphed into outrage. Wrestling Kagami’s arms down to his side, Aomine flipped their positions so he was on top, glowering down at the redhead.

 

“Dammit, what the hell? Is that how you respond when someone asks you out?”

 

Kagami froze. “W-what?”

 

Feeling the threat of violence had passed, Aomine lifted his body off Kagami’s and sat on the ground, crossing his legs and massaging his face. “Geez, it feels like you broke my fucking jaw. If it bruises, I’m totally going to kick your ass.” He gave Kagami a hard look. “You get, right, Bakagami?”

 

The other man slowly sat up, mirroring Aomine’s position. “Yeah, you’re going to kick my ass if it bruises.”

 

“Not that, stupid!” He reached out and slapped Kagami on the head, probably harder than necessary but his jaw was really throbbing. “What I said before.”

 

He watched as the truth sank into Kagami’s eyes. “You can’t like me. I don’t have boobs.”

 

“I am sadly aware of that fact.”

 

“And I have a dick.”

 

Aomine winced and shifted uncomfortably. “I know that, too, retard. It’s not like I want to lay you out on the ground and fuck you right now.”

 

It was Kagami’s turn to flinch. “Then what do you want?” he asked aggressively.

 

What  _did_  he want? Aomine wasn’t exactly sure. He only knew he had never fixated on someone the way he had Kagami this past week. All of his girlfriends had never driven him to sleeplessness, and he’d never cared who they had sex with before him. Only Kagami, and that had to mean something. 

 

“I want to, _and fuck I can’t believe I am saying something so juvenile_ , I want to date you. I think.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right, it’s probably a stupid idea … wait. Did you just say  _okay_?” His blue eyes examined Kagami’s face for signs he wasn’t hallucinating.

 

Two bright spots of color formed on Kagami’s cheeks but he nodded.  “Yeah. Actually I,” he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “I’ve um kinda liked you for awhile.”

 

Aomine couldn’t believe his ears. “Since when.”

 

“Since the Winter Cup. I just thought, you know, that you looked cool or something when we played that day.” By the time he got to the end, Kagami’s words were barely more than a whisper, but Aomine heard them.

 

A smile broke out across Aomine’s face. “Yeah?”

 

Clearly embarrassed by what he had revealed, Kagami shot to his feet. “Yeah, well don’t get too full of yourself, idiot. You still aren’t my type.”

 

Feeling pretty damn good, Aomine lazily stood up as well. “Uh huh, then who is your type?”

 

“Blonds.”

 

That stopped him in his tracks. “Kise?”he choked on the name as he said it.

 

“Hell no!” The vehemence in the denial made Aomine’s eyes widen. “He’s too … too pretty.” Kagami waved a hand around his face to show what he meant. “And besides, he’s totally into Kuroko in case you hadn’t noticed.

 

“He is?” Aomine’s mouth fell open.

 

A bark of laughter escaped Kagami’s lips. “Geez, even stupidity has its limits. How could you not see it?”

 

Pride stung, Aomine frowned. “It’s not like I go around checking to see if my friends have the hots for each other. But, besides that, are you saying I’m not pretty?”

 

Kagami let his gaze wander over Aomine, lingering here and there. When he lifted his eyes back to Aomine’s, there was a heat in those chestnut orbs completely different from when they faced off on the court. “No, I wouldn’t call you pretty.”

 

“Then what?” Aomine couldn’t help the huskiness in his voice. Kagami’s eyes were making him feel a little too warm.

 

“I’m not saying. I think your ego is plenty big enough.”

 

“I don’t have an inflated ego! I’m just that damned good.”

 

The other man opened his mouth to speak, but must have decided to keep whatever he had been about to say to himself because he just shook his head and leaned over, grabbing the neglected basketball.

 

“Whatever. Did you want to play some more?”

 

“That depends, are we going out now?”

 

Kagami had started to dribble the ball, but at Aomine’s question, his hand missed and it bounced away. He ran after it with a curse. When he turned to face Aomine, his face was red again and Aomine thought he could get used to this.

 

“I take it that means yes?” he teased, grinning widely.

 

“Asshole.” The appellation lacked heat and Kagami nodded curtly.

 

Aomine laughed and stole the ball right out of the other man’s hand. “Good, then whoever loses buys the other dinner. And I don’t plan on buying.” With that, he twisted around Kagami and sped down the court, leaving the redhead cursing and hot on his heels.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

And that’s how they started dating.

 

It wasn’t a big change, not at first. They simply began spending more time together. Instead of just playing basketball, they ate at Maji Burger a couple of times a week, played video games at Kagami’s apartment, went to the movies a few times. Going from friends to lovers was something Aomine had no experience with. He’d had friends, and he’d had lovers, but he’d never had one that was both. Therefore, he was often perplexed about what they should be doing. Although he would have had a girl out of her panties and on her back by now, he and Kagami hadn’t even held hands, much less kissed.

 

Could two guy even hold hands? He wasn’t sure and the only person he could ask was Kagami, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Aomine didn’t want to hear how Kagami had acted with his other boyfriends. Even thinking about it still pissed him off. This possessiveness was also new, and it made him realize all of his girlfriends had been right. He hadn’t cared for them, at least not the way he should, because what he felt back then paled in comparison to the feelings he had now.

 

When his phone buzzed a month later, he knew who it was before even flipping it open.

 

_Maji tomorrow?_

 

He didn’t even have to think about his answer.  _Sure, same time?_

 

_Yeah, and you’re buying this time._

_Man, my wallet is still recovering from last time. .·´¯`( >_ _▂ <)_ _´¯`_ _·._

_....._

_What?_

_You seriously just didn’t use an emoticon. I’m laughing my ass off here._   _(*_ _≧_ _▽≦)_ _ﾉｼ))_

_Now you just used one._

_Hey, I didn’t want you to feel stupid all by yourself._

A bubble of laughter welled in Aomine’s chest.  _Then I appreciate it. Two idiots are definitely better than one._

_I never said I was an idiot._

_You didn’t have to._

_Bitch._

_Asshole._

_Lol. Alright, tomorrow then?_

_Tomorrow._

Aomine put the phone on his nightstand and snuggled down into his bed, arms crossing under his head. He could imagine Kagami doing the same and he couldn’t help smiling. The smile stayed on his lips as he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

“So, I hear you’re going out with Kagamicchi.”

 

Kise slid into the booth across from Aomine as he spoke. Startled, Aomine nearly spit out the soda he was drinking.

 

“Dammit, Kise,” he wiped his mouth and glared. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

The blond laughed, drawing every eye in the place. “I’m on my way to a shoot and just happened to see you in here, sitting all alone. I felt so sorry for you I felt I should at least come in and say hi.”

 

Aomine wasn’t amused. “Piss off, Kise. I’m not alone, I waiting for—”

 

“Waiting for Kagamicchi, right?” Kise propped his arm up on the table, dropping his chin into the palm of his hand.

 

A hunted look briefly crossed Aomine’s face, and the words Kise first uttered when he popped up finally registered. “Who told you?”

 

Kise grinned. “Kurokocchi, of course. He said you’ve ruined Kagamicchi because all he does is smile all the time now.”

 

He thought he’d hid his feelings but Kise saw right through him. “Oh, ho, you like that, don’t? I never realized Aominecchi was such a romantic.”

 

“Shut up! God, you’re annoying.”

 

It wasn’t that he was embarrassed or ashamed to be dating Kagami, it’s just the thing between them was still new, still kind of fragile, and the greedy part of him didn’t want to share their relationship with anyone, not yet.

 

“You’re mean, Aominecchi,” Kise pouted, and the girl passing their table at the same time fainted right on the spot. Neither paid her any attention. “Kagamicchi’s been completely fooled by that face of yours.”

 

“He’s never said he liked my face.” Aomine grumbled, slouching down in his seat. “He said he liked my basketball.”

 

The effect of his words was instantaneous. Kise doubled over, shoulders shaking with the force of his amusement. “That totally sounds like something he would say. Poor Aominecchi.”

 

Feeling his face heat, Aomine wadded up a napkin and pitched it at Kise’s head. “I don’t want to hear that from you. At least I got the person I like to go out with me. I understand Tetsu is still blowing you off.”

 

Kise sat up, all traces of mirth wiped from his face. “That’s below the belt. And how do you know I like Kurokocchi? You were always so oblivious before.”

 

“Kagami told me,” Aomine admitted, feeling his conscience sting at the hurt expression Kise wore. He didn’t like feeling guilty, so he sighed and leaned forward. “Look, let me give you some advice. Fumbling and dancing around won’t get Tetsu to accept you. He’s the honest type, you know. You have to tell him you like him. You won’t get anywhere otherwise.”

 

A thoughtful gleam came into Kise’s golden eyes. “Is that what you did with Kagamicchi?”

 

“Uh, yeah, sort of.” That was territory he really didn’t want to venture into.

 

“What happened after you confessed?”

 

“I punched him in the face,” a third, irritated voice interjected. “Seems like an interesting conversation you two are having here.”

 

“Geh, Kagami!” Aomine banged his knee on the bottom of the table as he straightened. “I thought you weren’t going to be here until seven-thirty.”

 

“Practice ended early.” Kagami glanced over at the booth’s other occupant. “Kise, I didn’t expect you to be here.”

 

Kise stood up. “I was just leaving. Good to see you again, Kagamicchi.” He patted the redhead on the shoulder before looking back at Aomine. “I’ll consider your advice, Aominecchi.”

 

He walked away, and almost the entire restaurant sighed as he went out the door.

 

Kagami tossed his bag onto the seat and sat down beside it.

 

“Look, we weren’t talking about you, about us, I mean,” Aomine felt he had to explain, which was weird for him because he never, ever explained himself to anyone. “We were talking about Tetsu and I just gave Kise some advice about it and then he asked about, well, how we got together.”

 

He flushed, and Kagami flushed, and they both sat there silently, avoiding the other’s eyes. Because, though they were officially dating, they didn’t really talk about it. It was just something that was.

 

Only later, after Kagami had done his best to eat Maji out of business, did Aomine decide to push the boundaries.

 

They were walking down the sidewalk together, close enough to touch but not actually touching. Thankfully, the night was dark, the moon hidden by thick clouds covering the sky, and no one else seemed to be about. Shifting slightly, he let his hand brush Kagami’s. The other man stiffened but didn’t pull away. Encouraged, Aomine moved a little closer and locked their fingers together. Kagami’s hand was warm, and when he curled his fingers around Aomine’s it was just about the best feeling in the world. He’d done more intimate things with the girls he’d dated, but none of that could match the wonder of this moment.

 

“Is this okay? I’ll let go if someone comes.”

 

He angled his head to get a better look at Kagami’s face. The redhead seemed to be embarrassed, but he didn’t let go. “Uh, y-yeah, it’s okay.”

 

Happy, Aomine smiled and tightened his grip. Their hands remained clasped until a group of kids coming in the opposite direction forced them to reluctantly part.

 

“I guess I’m gonna head home,” Kagami said to him after the kids passed.

 

“Okay.” For a moment, they simply stared at each other, and Aomine had the urge to kiss the other man. It was the first time, and it freaked him out a little, but it only made sense. Their relationship was progressing naturally.

 

He wavered too long, however. Kagami adjusted the bag on his shoulder and stepped back. “Alright, I’ll call you tomorrow then. See ya.”

 

“Bye.” Aomine waved, watching Kagami walk away and calling himself ten kinds of fool for being such a pussy.

 

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he began his own trek home, swearing next time he wouldn’t waste the opportunity.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

It came quicker than he thought. The pair sprawled on the sofa in front of Kagami’s TV, watching a recording of the previous year’s NBA championship. Kagami sat on the edge of the cushion, hands fisted on his lap, intently watching every move the athletes made, and when one player evaded four other guys with some seriously awesome maneuvers, Kagami turned to Aomine, eyes shining.

 

“Did you see that, Aomine? So freaking awesome. That’s going to be me some day.”

 

He was so excited, like a little kid watching his first basketball game, and Aomine just couldn’t resist. He leaned in, framed Kagami’s face with his hands, and pressed their lips together.

 

Kagami made a startled sound, hands coming up to grab Aomine’s, but he didn’t push the away. Aomine watched the other man’s eyelashes flutter shut and he closed his own.

 

He took it slowly, licking at the corner of Kagami’s mouth, gently sucking on his bottom lip, but when Kagami’s tongue hesitantly flicked across his mouth, Aomine jerked and his initial intentions flew out the window.

 

Pushing closer, he slanted his mouth harder over Kagami’s. His tongue delved between the other’s lips, requesting entrance. He got it. Kagami’s mouth parted and their tongues met, twining together as the kiss deepened. It was hot and wet and his mind completely stopped working. He was all animal instinct, sucking and stroking and eating at Kagami’s mouth. Their breathing became ragged, and Kagami groaned. The sound pulled Aomine back to reality.

 

He broke the kiss and moved back. Kagami’s hot breath fanned across his face. It was almost too much temptation.

 

“I’m sorry.” Even to his own ears, his voice sounded raspy. “I didn’t mean to get carried away.”

 

Kagami’s eyes opened. “It’s … it’s fine.” He licked his lips and Aomine’s gaze tracked the movement. “I didn’t hate it or anything.”

 

“Good.”

 

Then that awkward silence stretched between them again. A loud cheering from the TV thankfully drew their attention, breaking the uncomfortable moment.

 

“I can’t believe he made that dunk.” Kagami said as he watched the replay, sounding a little hoarse himself.

 

“Yeah, it’s a great play.”  Aomine agreed, but he really didn’t give a damn about the game. He was still thinking about how surprisingly soft Kagami’s lips were and how freaking amazing it had felt to kiss him. He hadn’t known if he could really kiss another guy, but he obviously had no problems in that department after all. Indeed, he decided right there that many more kisses were in their future and from the way Kagami kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, Aomine knew the other man wouldn’t object.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

A month and several long kisses later, they lay on Aomine’s bed, legs tangled, mouths locked together. It had been getting dangerous, lately, when they kissed. He wasn’t content to just touch Kagami’s face any longer. His hands smoothed over those broad shoulders, slid over a hard chest, trailed along the sexy indention around Kagami’s collarbone. Just like kissing, it seemed he had no problem touching another dude sexually.

 

Kagami didn’t just lay there, either. Strong fingers dug into Aomine’s back, sharp teeth nibbled on his lips, and a questing tongue swept inside his mouth. It drove him crazy, and his right hand had become his new best friend as their kisses had gotten hotter, deeper wilder.

 

Dragging his mouth away from Kagami’s, he kissed his way across the redhead’s cheek, over to his throat, and up to his ear.

 

“Kagami, I want to touch you,” he whispered, outlining Kagami’s ear with tongue.

 

 

He felt Kagami shudder, and the nipples pressing against him through the other man’s t-shirt hardened. His own body followed suit.

 

“You are touching me, idiot,” Kagami panted, cheeks rosy and eyes unfocused.

 

“No, I mean here.”

 

Aomine’s hand slid down Kagami’s stomach, mapping the different textures of sleek skin and hard muscle. He hesitated at the waistband of Kagami’s jeans and then dipped lower, cupping the other man’s groin over the straining zipper of his pants.

 

Kagami sucked in a breath and his hips arched off the bed, pressing his arousal deeper into Aomine’s hand.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he chuckled, “but don’t complain if I suck. I’ve never touched another guy’s dick before.”

 

“I won’t complain if you let me touch you, too.” Kagami’s eyes sought his out and the sizzling heat reflected there nearly undid him.

 

“Alright.” Even as he said it, he wondered if letting Kagami touch him might not just be a mistake because once they went down that road, Aomine knew he would want even more.

 

They shuffled around, ending up side by side and facing each other, jeans lowered around their hips. He marveled at the first touch of Kagami’s naked cock in his hand. Warm and smooth and incredibly hard, it felt both familiar and completely alien. He wrapped his fingers around it and began to slowly stroke, becoming more confident when Kagami groaned and pushed forward.

 

The hand on his own erection seemed more assured, and the thought of how Kagami might have gotten that assurance bothered him, but then a thumb pressed down, rubbing across the tip, and the jealous thoughts disappeared.

 

“ _Fuck_.” He jerked.

 

Kagami chuckled, a low, masculine chuckle that shouldn’t have been in the least bit sexy but rolled over Aomine in an erotic wave anyway.

 

“Like that?”

 

“Hell yeah, but if you do it again, this is going to be over before it starts.”

 

His boyfriend laughed again, but the laugh turned into a moan as Aomine found the perfect rhythm, pumping and twisting his hand, working Kagami’s cock hard and fast. Kagami’s hand copied his movements and soon they were both gasping, racing toward climax. Aomine reached out, finding one of those hard nipples he had felt earlier, and lightly pinched it through Kagami’s shirt. Apparently that was just the stimulation Kagami needed to send him over the edge because his eyes widened, his mouth fell slack and he arched so hard he came up off the bed.

 

He was gorgeous, with his face flushed and damp and pleasure cresting across it. Aomine felt liquid heat pool in his groin and spill out, Kagami’s orgasm triggering his own.

 

When the roaring in his ears finally faded, he opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and found Kagami gazing back at him.

 

“That was—”

 

“—amazing,” Aomine finished for him.

 

“Yeah.” The smile Kagami gave him was hot and sweet and brimming with satisfaction. “You weren’t disgusted?”

 

“Does that look like disgust to you?” He looked pointedly down to where the proof of just how  _not_  disgusted he was dripped from Kagami’s fingers.

 

Kagami glanced down and a faint blush warmed his face. “No, I guess it doesn’t.”

 

“Then don’t ask stupid questions, Bakagami.”

 

“So,” Kagami lifted his eyes, “would asking if you wanted to do it again be a stupid question?”

 

It wasn’t, and they did it, and sometime during his third orgasm Aomine came to the conclusion that he not only liked Kagami Taiga, he was hopelessly, irrevocably, madly in love with the idiot.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

Their newfound intimacy didn’t stop them from arguing and fighting. With both of their volatile personalities, it was inevitable that they would spark and clash. However, their arguments now possessed a dark sensuality that rode just at the edge of them, often leading the couple from yelling straight into kissing, and when they finally made love for the first time, it happened just like that.

 

Aomine had said something that pissed Kagami off, Kagami retaliated in kind, and right there in the middle of Maji they had the most spectacular, blazing fight. When Kagami slammed out of the restaurant, Aomine followed him, still growling and snapping, all the way to Kagami’s place. But, as they drew closer, the atmosphere between them began to change, to sizzle with sexual anticipation. It exploded once they reached his apartment, and they stumbled inside, kissing and touching with rough, impatient hands. Kagami slammed Aomine against the wall, tearing at his clothes, and he knew this was it. They had been heading toward this moment since that day at the street court, maybe even before then, when Aomine had given the other man a reason to get stronger and Kagami had given him a reason to play again.

 

They barely made it to the bedroom before Aomine had Kagami out of his jeans and t-shirt. It was his first, real view of the man completely naked and it did nothing to dampen his desire, rather his pants got so tight at the sight he tore at the buttons and zipper to get some relief. Kagami was all hard angles and smooth skin and muscle and Aomine found him absolutely breathtaking.

 

Unable to wait any longer, Aomine tackled Kagami to the bed, earning a surprised chuckle from the other man.

 

He gazed down at Kagami’s face and the redhead stared back at him through half-lidded eyes gone dark with desire, but that desire didn’t stop him from speaking.

 

“You know, this isn’t like having sex with a girl.”

 

Scowling, Aomine lifted his arm and thumped Kagami on the forehead. “I know that, retard. Now shut up and let me fuck you.”

 

Kagami shut up.

 

Making a space for himself between Kagami’s legs, Aomine rolled his hips, brushing their erections together.

 

“Aomine,” Kagami gasped, and he grew impossibly hard at the sexy sound of his name spilling from Kagami’s lips.

 

With the wild urge to possess and dominate riding him, Aomine set his teeth against Kagami’s throat and bit down, earning another gasp, while his hands found two small, rigid nipples and started tormenting them. Kagami’s arms came around him, fingers digging into his back, nails scoring his skin, and Aomine shivered at the sensation.

 

He shifted, trailing kisses down Kagami’s neck, his chest, all the way to the nipples he’d been tweaking. With a laziness he most definitely didn’t feel, he dragged his tongue over one, hard peak, sucking it into his mouth and then repeating the action with the other one. Kagami’s legs moved restlessly and he panted. Aomine couldn’t help the smug, masculine grin that curved his lips.

 

Moving lower, he nibbled along Kagami’s rippled abs, wondering when he had started to prefer hard flesh to soft skin, and then thinking it didn’t matter, because only Kagami aroused him like this. 

 

Aomine didn’t make it to his goal. Before he could put his mouth on Kagami’s cock, the other man’s fingers tangled in his hair and pulled. In their make-out sessions before, he’d tried to go down on Kagami, but the redhead always stopped him with a “It’s embarrassing, idiot.” He wanted to press the matter now, but his dick lay hard and heavy against his thigh, needing to be inside Kagami in the worst way.  

 

Moving back up, he took Kagami’s lips in a hard, aggressive kiss. His right hand fumbled for a small bottle he had pulled out of his pants and dropped on the bed when he had pushed Kagami down. A few seconds later, his fingers were slick and moving between Kagami’s legs, massaging his erection and sliding down to push a finger inside. He groaned at the tight warmth and Kagami arched hard into him. After thrusting a few times, he slipped another finger into the small opening, briefly worrying whether he could really fit into such a small place, but when he added a third finger, twisting and pumping, Kagami moaned and opened his legs wide, inviting Aomine in.

 

“I’ve got to fuck you now, Kagami, I can’t wait anymore.” He knew his voice was too harsh, too guttural, but he was so far gone with lust he couldn’t manage sweet or gentle.

 

Kagami’s nails found his back again and dug deep. Long legs wrapped around his waist.

 

“Do it.” Kagami bit down hard on his ear.

 

The small sting flipped his switch. Grabbing his cock, he lined it up against Kagami’s entrance and punched his hips forward, entering his lover with one stroke. They both shook. Aomine felt Kagami’s body stretch to accommodate him and he had to fight the urge to thrust hard.

 

Instead, he tested his patience with small, shallow strokes, torturing them both until Kagami pounded on his shoulders and yelled at him to get to it.

 

He got to it.

 

Hunger glowed in Kagami’s gorgeous eyes as Aomine stared down at him, shoving in, pulling out. Aomine had fucked before, but he’d never made love. This was both. Their bodies moved together, hearts pounding, breath ragged. Kagami felt so good around him, so hot and tight and welcoming that if this were another time and another place, Aomine would keep the other man chained to his bed 24/7 so he could stay inside him forever.

 

His hips moved faster, stroking harder and deeper. Aomine adjusted his angle and hit just that right spot. Kagami went wild beneath him, thrashing and biting and scratching, squeezing Aomine tightly between his legs. Pleasure built with every thrust. Aomine felt his balls tighten.

 

Reaching between their bodies, he took Kagami’s erection in his hand, working it with his fingers. Kagami moaned and then he was coming, body shuddering, clamping around Aomine’s cock.

 

“Kagami.” The other’s name was ripped from his lips and he stiffened, the burning tide of orgasm claiming him, too.

 

Together, they rode the pounding waves, straining bodies melding, pulsing and quaking until the last drop of ecstasy was squeezed from them.

 

When the storm finally passed, Aomine collapsed on top of Kagami, feeling as if every bone in his body had turned to jelly. They lay there, panting and sweating and thoroughly sated. Aomine had never been so satisfied, so happy, so amazingly content as he was right at that moment.

 

“Was that okay?” Kagami rasped and Aomine wanted to smack him because, really, that should be his line.

 

Instead, he grinned and planted a hard, wet kiss on Kagami’s mouth. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll show you just how far beyond  _okay_  it was.”

 

Ten minutes later he proved his words, and later that night, as they lay wrapped around each other, Aomine finally got what all those girls in the past had tried to tell him because, for the first time in his life, he was truly in love with someone and the feeling was a million times better than anything that had ever come before.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little different from normal, but I hope you liked this one and I would love to hear your thoughts on it.


End file.
